How future and empathy take care of each other
by lovelifeangels
Summary: It's about the love Alice and Jasper share. Btw first you read about a conversation between Edward and Alice. Apov. Please review


How future and empathy take care of each other

I was sitting on the couch in Edward's room, talking to him about our schedule with Bella tomorrow. I would dress her before Edward would come and pick her up for their date. First they would go to their meadow and then Edward would take her out dinner to Bella Italia, her favorite restaurant. I of course already knew how I would dress her. She would wear grey skinny jeans of Tommy Hilfiger, with a midnight blue t-shirt with silver streaks on it above it. She would wear silver-gray Puma sneakers under that, with a black Tommy Hilfiger jack. She looked absolutely FANTASTIC! There was just no other way to describe. 'So first you take her to you're meadow, and then she's going to protest about going to Bella Italia, but you just need to "dazzle",' I said that last part with air quotes, 'her, and then she'll come. And then later you're going to watch her sleep, _again_.' I said happily, while marking the word again. 'What's it with you guys having problems with watching Bella sleep?' he asked frustrated. He turned and I could see he wore a black short with a khaki sweater on top of it to show of his muscles. 'Well Edward, you've seen her sleep so many times, what's the point of spending every night watching her sleep?' I asked confused. We all thought it would bore him eventually, but still every night he wasn't hunting he would watch her sleep, and listen to her sleep talking. 'If Jasper could sleep you would do the same thing. It wouldn't seem boring to you then. It would seem fascinating.' He said in a dreamy way and then continued, 'And besides, I can't just go away when she sleeps. She would get nightmares again.' As he said this, his face turned into a pained expression. He's probably thinking about when he left her again, and what it had done to her, and she really looked bad, like she was ill or something, like something died on the inside. 'We're back now Edward.' I muttered. 'I know, but it doesn't change anything.'

'You can't-'

'Alice, just leave'

I sighed defeated. I saw it wouldn't do anything if I tried to talk to him. So I walked out of the room. The rest of the day went by uneventful.

The next day after I dressed Bella, I went back to a silent home. Rosalie, Emmet, Esmé and Carlisle were out hunting, and Edward and Bella would be in the meadow by now. So it was just Jasper and me. Jasper was in the living room, sitting on the couch, reading some book about the civil war. At some points he would nod or shake his head. I looked down at what he was wearing. He whore some plain dark washed jeans, with a plain white t-shirt above it with long sleeves, to cover up his scares. Everyday, even after all those decades, sometimes Esmé _still_ looks at them worriedly. I carefully picked the book out of his hands and sat down on his lap. He smiled lovingly at me and we just stared into each others eyes for a while, just staring and loving the other. Suddenly the room faded and I was sucked in a vision.

_Vision:_

I saw myself and Jasper sit in the living room, in exactly the same position and same clothing, so it had to take place in a probably a few minutes. Jasper reached out to get the book back again, so he could read about the civil war again. I read with him as he flipped through the pages. Suddenly I felt upset and realized that it was because Jasper had a mood swing. I looked up at him, confused why he so suddenly changed mood, when I saw him looking at some lap of text in the book. I looked at down at the pages and read some nasty things, and knew why Jasper had turned so upset. I tried to comfort him, but it didn't help. The rest of the week he wouldn't talk to anyone. It was killing me.

_End of vision_

Just as I was sucked back into the present, Jasper looked at me worriedly. I assured him that I was alright. Then he reached out to pick up that damned book. Before he could pick up the book he felt my nerves. He turned his attention towards me. 'Alice, what's really going on?'

'Just please don't go and read that book, okay?' I pleaded him, concerned that the vision would come true.

'Why not?' he asked clearly confused and curious.

'Because it's going to upset you, and then it will upset me too.' I told him truthfully. Pleading him with my eyes he sat back again.

'Is it really that bad?'

'Yes, it really is that bad. Why don't we just go and go shopping, and while we're on it buy you a new book?' I asked him, happy again. It had been a while since I had gone shopping, and maybe it could make Jasper happy if we found some book that said some truthful things about the war, and more important about him.

'Uhmmm… I don't kn-' he started, but as I pulled on my puppy dogface I knew I had won.

'Okay then, but we're going into a bookshop first.' He said half excited (half of his excitement coming from me), half strict, or what was supposed to look strict.

'Yay! Come Jazzie!' I yelled as I pulled him to my Porsche. Oh, how I loved my car…

We were speeding down the highway towards Port Angeles. Sometimes getting a small vision of some bookshops where Jasper would try to find a proper book about his favorite war. The war he himself had fought in, my loving soldier. Finally I saw the bookshop we would visit and succeed finding books. It was called 'The never fading stories'. I turned into a sideway on the left so we could go there. Jasper looked at me with curious eyes, probably wondering why I had turned so suddenly.

'You'll see.' Was all I said.

A few minutes later I pulled in a small parking lot in front of the store. As we stepped into the store I smelled the wood of the pages, and searched somewhere near where I had seen the book. Then my eye fell on it and read its title aloud 'Facts of the Civil war', and then gave it to Jasper. He cocked his eyebrow at me as I whispered to him 'Physic remember?' so that the shop owner couldn't hear it. Just as Jasper wanted to read the first page, I grabbed it out of his hands again and paid for it. Then I gave it back to him.

'I already knew you would like it.' I explained as he looked at me again with yet another confused look. When we got home we went over to our bed and Jasper went to lay down on his stomach. I went to lay down next to him, as he gave me a peck on my cheek. 'What did I do to deserve that one?' I joked.

'For being my lovely wife and making me happy.' He responded.

'I'm here to make you happy Jazzie.' I told him smiling. It was true. I mean how would vampires survive without their soulmates? You wouldn't come trough eternity. You would die of loneliness, or at least on the inside. Cause we can't die.

'No, **I'm** here to make **you** happy. I'm the empath here. I couldn't live with myself if I made you unhappy in any way. You're the only reason I became who I am now. If it weren't for you I would still be fighting, and hunting humans. But I don't, because you found me. You love me even though I still can't believe it, but I know it. And that's why we belong together; I can't ever live without you. I love you more than I will or can love anyone.' Jasper and I never needed to say that we loved each other every minute, because we knew. Most pairs always doubt if and why the other loves them. We don't. We both know it. But sometimes, at times like this, even Jasper and I say it at loud. And when we do, we don't just say I love you, that's almost meaningless for our kind. Cause it's more than that. Our kind bond for eternity, each mate is destined for the other, destined to be together for the rest of existence.

'That's true Jasper. We're destined for each other. I couldn't live without you either. You're my reason for being. And I'll never love someone else then you, because you're who you are. You're my Jasper.' With that I kissed him on his lips, and that's how the rest of our day went by. Just kissing, staring into each others eyes, and knowing we were destined to be together. Knowing that we'll never love someone else. He was my soulmate, and would be mates till the end of eternity. Never would we love each other less, only more. That's why we're mated, married and more in love every day.


End file.
